Ring Pop
by youarebeingridiculous
Summary: Peeta Mellark has been in love with his brothers' best friend, Katniss Everdeen, since he was five years old. When they reconnect ten years later will sparks fly?


_Peeta_

From the time I was five years old Katniss Everdeen has been my dream girl. She had moved into our small town of Panem, North Carolina with her mother after the death of her father and sister in a tragic car accident. She was quiet and sullen when my father, brothers and I went over to welcome them to the neighborhood. She was the same age as my twin brothers who were in 5th grade, while I was just starting Kindergarten. However, she begrudgingly became an honorary Mellark after becoming fast friends with Rye and Bannock, though I think being wooed with my dad's cheese buns had something to do with it.

The first time I saw her mysterious gray eyes light up and her scowl turned into a smile I knew I wanted to marry her.

I worked hard to perfect the cheese buns so that I could be the one to hand them to her and make her smile. While Rye and Bannock usually sought to leave me out, being the baby, Katniss always took special care to include me in some way in their games. She told me that I was close to the same age as her baby sister. I think she had a soft spot for the smallest Mellark.

Even though she only saw me as her kid brother, Snarf, the servant to the Thundercats, the chubby kid who had to play Marshmallow man while the three of them were Ghostbusters, and the least cool Ninja Turtle (Donatello), I still saw her as the girl I wanted to marry. When I was 8 and Katniss was 13 I took a ring pop from Cartwright's Market and gave it to her. I promised her that one day it would be a real ring and that I loved her and wanted her to live with me so I could make her cheese buns anytime she wanted them and hold hands and kiss on the lips the way I saw the people on TV do. She bit her lip, chuckled and patted my head and told me I was sweet. I looked up at her hopefully, until she leaned down and pecked my cheek. My brothers teased me for the next decade about it.

But I loved Katniss.

And I had a sneaking suspicion she didn't hear that enough at home.

She would come over looking thinner every time I saw her.

And I wanted to take care of her.

When I was 13 and living in middle school hell as _Pudgy Peeta_, Katniss, Rye and Bannock graduated. Katniss went away for school and stayed away.

And I hadn't seen her in 10 years.

Until tonight.

_Katniss_

I look down at the piece of paper clutched in my hand and stuck my other arm out to hail a taxi at the Panem Regional airport. Ten years. It has been ten years since I've been back to this place. I honestly never thought I'd step foot here again after I escaped to New York City via a scholarship from Julliard. This tiny hamlet of a town in North Carolina had served as a refuge for my mother and me as we tried to recover and piece our lives back together from losing half of our small family. It had been a rough adjustment period made slightly easier by the Mellark clan. We had moved into a small house next to the Mellark's and the two rambunctious twins had somehow adopted me, a sullen and unhappy girl, as one of their own, while their little brother would trail after the three of us tottering on his pudgy little legs, panting to try and keep up. I smile thinking of the sweet natured blonde, always more soft hearted than his brothers, not intimidated by my surly nature but always seeking to make me smile. Looking down at the paper again I tell the taxi driver the address on the crumpled paper and let my head fall back against the headrest.

The jerk of the car awakens me when the gruff driver informs me that we have reached our destination. I throw a few twenties at him and step out of the car, smoothing out my emerald green dress that stops right above my knees and take a deep breath. I look up again at the pristine sign denoting this the Snow Yacht Club and roll my eyes. Rye was always such a show off, of course he decides to have his rehearsal dinner at Panem's finest establishment.

I can feel the butterflies in my stomach begin to take flight as I walk towards the entrance of the Yacht Club. I hadn't seen a majority of the people in attendance for over 10 years. Rye, Bannock and I had gotten together once a year and kept in touch via e-mail and Facebook, but for the most part this felt like an awkward high school reunion. Still, when your best friend from high school harasses you to come to his wedding and threatens to drag you from New York himself, your choices are limited.

I glance down at my phone and sigh, I'm already 15 minutes late which is a miracle in and of itself due to the delay at JFK, before I can look up from my phone I find myself walking into what feels like a mountain. My body tenses ready to snap from the long trip when I feel a pair of warm hands on my shoulders steady me and the most sensual masculine voice I can remember hearing utter, "Whoa there."

My eyes flit up, traversing his unbuttoned navy suit jacket, an impeccably white button down shirt, the Windsor knot of his navy tie, broad shoulders befitting a Greek god and finally up to the most impossibly blue eyes I have ever encountered. A wisp of wavy blonde hair falls into his eyes as his face breaks into a smile producing two perfect dimpled cheeks that make my knees buckle. "Katniss!" He exclaims before wrapping those solid (and what feels like sculpted) arms around my petite frame and lifting me in the air.

I let out a slightly disgruntled noise when he abruptly lifts me off my feet, "Who the hell are you?" My demand comes out slightly muffled from being pressed against his suit jacket.

The Adonis sets me down on my feet and has the decency to look sheepish as do my best to glare at him. "Katniss – it's Peeta."

I cock my head and squint looking him over appraisingly from head to toe. This can't be Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark was a short round little boy when I last saw him. With ruddy cheeks and the beginnings of acne covering his face. The man in front of me is well…all man. No this cannot be Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark was an 8 year old who proposed to me with a ring pop. This man's tall frame, his broad shoulders, tapered waist and when I was pulled flush against him I can only imagine what's lying underneath his clothes…the Peeta in front of me looks like a Calvin Klein underwear model.

_Peeta_

I can feel her eyes raking over me in disbelief and I can't help but smile, but when she doesn't say anything for the next minute or two I get nervous that maybe she actually doesn't remember me at all, "Peeta Mellark….Rye and Bannock's brother," I supply her. "I used to make you cheese buns?"

She blinks a few times, her mouth hanging open slightly, "Holy shit," she murmurs softly.

I can feel my cheeks flush as she unabashedly does a once over, "Katniss?"

"Oh my god, Peeta – you look, well you look a lot different than the last time I saw you! You were so –"

"Round? Short?" I fill in for her, self-deprecatingly.

She scowls at me, "No – just baby faced and younger."

"Well if I was ever confused as to who you are, that scowl would give it away," I tease her gently, "But you look the same, except more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

She blushes and looks down anxiously smoothing her emerald green boat necked dress, shifting uncomfortably on her heels, "You look um…really good," she mumbles.

I can feel my chest puff up at just the small compliment from Katniss Everdeen. "Well, can I escort you in? I know Rye is excited you agreed to come, it means a lot to him. To all of us really," I say hurriedly, offering her my arm.

She nods and gently places her small hand on my forearm and squeezes it making a shiver travel down my spine. She looks up at me, seeming a little shaken up, had she felt it too?

_Katniss_

The rehearsal dinner flies by quickly. I had forgotten how welcoming this small town was. Rye and Bannock had jumped on me the second I walked in the room and it felt like being 18 again. Rye quickly introduced me to his fiancé, who I had heard about for the past year, but had never had a chance to meet. Cressida Fox was a producer who had been in North Carolina working on a television series that filmed in Wilmington. She and Rye had met when the bakery was catering a breakfast for the cast and crew and immediately connected. He joked that she was the only woman that was able to keep him in line and put him in his place. They looked happy. Something that had eluded me in a relationship for the past 10 years.

I smile as I look out at the pair on the dance floor sharing their first dance as a married couple. The wedding had been picturesque on the beach, and yet the entire time I felt distracted by the tall blonde standing next to Rye. I still couldn't believe how little Peeta Mellark had grown up. He was wearing a pair of khaki suit pants with a matching waistcoat, a sharp white button up and a pink and white striped tie, that matched the pink bridesmaids lined up along the bride. His blonde waves curled around his ears from the humidity of the beach. I found it hard to take my eyes off of him. Reminding myself that he was five years younger than me and my lack of love life over the past couple years was obviously affecting me.

"I feel like I've barely gotten to talk to you," a smooth voice says next to me.

I startle turning my head to see Peeta sliding gracefully into the chair next to me. "Oh h-hi Peeta," I stutter out.

He flashes me a smile that makes him look so attractive it almost annoys me, "They look pretty good out there," he says pointing to Rye and Cressida.

"Yeah, very smooth – very unlike Rye," I agree.

"I think Cress made him take about 25 dance classes," Peeta chuckles as he takes a pull from his beer.

"And that stubborn ass agreed? She must really be something."

"I guess when it's the right person you'll do just about anything for them," he says, looking at me intently.

"I guess I wouldn't know about that," I reply bashfully.

I feel Peeta's knee knock against mine and I slowly look up at him, "I have a hard time believing that," he replies softly.

"So no boyfriend back in New York?"

I think back to my last relationship, and grimace. Jack Marvel had been a disaster, at almost 30 I thought we were on our way to….well something. Turns out he had been on his way through half of the lower east side. "Well so far you're still the only person that has proposed," I tease him gently.

"Must be a bunch of idiots up there," he jokes somehow scooting his chair closer to mine.

"Peeta," I chide him.

"Just saying," he shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "Still a sweet talker."

"It's just the truth," he responds resting his hand on top of mine, "I uh – I've kind of kept up with you Katniss, you're pretty incredible."

I'm sure I'm blushing as he looks intently at me. Those blue eyes piercing every shield I've constructed over the past ten years. Quickly, I change the subject, "What about you? Any special girl in your life?"'

He chuckles in response, "That sounded like my great aunt Mildred."

I narrow my eyes in response.

"But uh – no. Just…just waiting for the right girl to notice me," he says squeezing my hand. I can feel my heart speed up – he can't – no…he isn't? What is he trying to say? "You know," he says softly, "Some of my paintings were featured at a gallery up in New York City a few months ago so I went and saw you perform. Your voice…it was incredible. Just like I remembered. You were so beautiful I just –," he sighs shaking his head.

I bump his shoulder gently with mine, unable to even comprehend what this beautiful man next to me is saying, "You should have called," I implore him.

"I was - shit Katniss, I was too nervous. I've been in love with you since I was five years old and – I guess since then I've been trying to make myself worthy of you. And I just wanted to see you. I knew if I asked Rye or Bannock for your number they'd give me even more shit than they already do and…I just wanted to, I don't know. I promise I'm usually better with words than this, you make me nervous," he chuckles unsurely.

"I'm nothing special, Peeta," I gape at his confession.

"You are. You saw me when I was invisible, Katniss. When I was an annoying little kid trailing after you. I gave you a ring pop and asked you to marry me for Christ's sake and you didn't laugh in my face. All I've ever wanted in my life is…you. To make you happy. To see that smile on your face. I realize how I sound right now but – I think if I don't do this now I'll never get the chance." He reaches out a hand and cups cradles my cheek so I'm looking directly into those hypnotizing eyes. His touch is so soft and cautious. I watch him take a deep breath and continue, "If you could just give me a shot, I swear I'd do anything to make you happy."

My eyes drift from his eyes to his pink full lips. I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame, like two magnets seeking out their opposite. I slowly close my eyes as his lips descend on me. I feel like a tree lit up for Christmas. Like a child walking out on Christmas morning to the hordes of toys that Santa has left for them. The fire that he kindles inside me is like nothing else I've ever experienced. His lips are soft and he smells and feels like home. I feel my stomach quiver as he tentatively deepens the kiss. His tongue gently coaxes mine into action and I feel like I never want to let this feeling go. I want to crawl inside his warmth and never leave. I barely even realize that my arms have curled around his neck or that he has moved me into his lap where we sit at the back of the ballroom. All I can comprehend is that this is that moment that people talk about. When they know. When they find that mythical "it". That feeling. And I never want to let it go.

We're slowly brought out of our trance bye a round of applause. I hazily glance up at the source and see Rye is standing before us smirking as he obnoxiously claps his hands, "About damn time, little brother."

Peeta coughs and then blushes as I move off his lap to stand up. He follow suit and stands before me, his hands running up and down my bare arms, "So...may I have this dance?"

Unable to fight the smile breaking across my face I reply, "You can have all of them."


End file.
